Ventus-Vanitas/Gameplay
Ventus-Vanitas is the final boss in Aqua's scenario in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. He wields the completed X-Blade as a result of Vanitas and Ventus's fusion, and forces Aqua to battle her possessed friend in the physical world while Ventus struggles to defeat Vanitas from within his heart. Strategy As Ventus proceeds to battle Vanitas inside their Awakening in his heart, in the physical realm, Aqua, having been ambushed by Vanitas after her battle with Braig, but having also been rescued by King Mickey, finds Ventus's body under the possession of Vanitas, and is forced to fight him in order to stop Vanitas from opening Kingdom Hearts with the completed X-Blade and free Ventus. King Mickey will assist Aqua in this battle, and she also has access to Shotlocks, Command Styles, and D-Links. Ventus-Vanitas will immediately go on the offensive, and it is best that the player keep at a constant hit-and-run strategy to escape him. It is also important to remember the fact that while Aqua is very agile, her physical attack techniques aren't very powerful, and therefore her superior magic abilities must be relied on. For this reason, Detona-Square can be used to interrupt the boss's attacks and deal great damage. Other spells will deal great damage, as well. It is also important that Aqua utilize Mickey's presence to her advantage, as not only are his attacks powerful and his HP in no need of restoration, but he grants her the use of the Burst of Faith ability. This attack makes Aqua immune to damage during its execution, having a long range as well. The boss may occasionally sink into the ground, visible only by a pool of darkness. This pool will go to the player's location, and Wheel Roll must be used to escape the rain of fireballs that Ventus-Vanitas summons as he strikes from below. Note that he can perform this attack multiple times. He may also attempt a physical combo, one that can be guarded against with Reflect and used to the player's advantage by opening a window for the boss to receive damage with Barrier Cracker. If the boss vanishes, immediately Wheel Roll away before he hits Aqua with a downward slam with an added Blizzard effect. While Ventus-Vanitas has access to several other devastating physical desperation attacks, such as chaining physical combos with bursts of energy and a Sonic Blade-like attack, his most devastating by far causes him to warp to the center of the battlefield, charging power. He will then leap into the air, slamming back down in an immense burst of light. There is no way to dodge this attack at close range, so immediately activate an ability that prevents damage, such as the combo finisher of the Blade Charge Command Style or the Burst of Faith Deck Command. Failure to do so may spell certain death depending on Aqua's HP. So long as the player remembers that Aqua favors magic over strength and uses magic-based abilities to the fullest, Ventus-Vanitas should fall relatively easily. Heal when necessary, make full use of special powers and abilities granted by King Mickey or Command Styles, and maintain a hit-and-run strategy. Video Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep bosses